Obedient
by pinkgu
Summary: Onoda always does what he's asked.
Onoda Sakamichi always does what he's asked.

It's been hardwired into him ever since the fourth grade because his mom had always tried to stall his weekly trips to Akiba by giving him a mountain of chores to do. Vacuuming the floors, dusting the shelves, watering the flowers-an entire list that Onoda that can recite in his sleep and complete nearly on auto-pilot.

So when Imaizumi orders "Climb!", the same feeling washes over him. Onoda doesn't even feel the need to tell his legs to pedal and his arms to grip the handles; it's instinct. His mind is blank, and the only thing he can hear is "climb! climb! climb! climb! climb!"

And with that, Onoda manages to squeeze past Manami by a fraction of an inch and take the Sohoku jersey across the finish line first, just like Kinjou had ordered him to do.

With the completion of his task, Onoda lets himself collapse, his mind still numbingly blank and his body painstakingly sore. He's so worn out that Imaizumi has to guide Onoda to the podium when the award ceremony starts. The audience's cheers roar into Onoda's ears, and everyone from his team is exuberant and practically bursting with joy.

Even after the emcee politely asks them to get off the stage, all of them are still praising him; Kinjou keeps rubbing his head, Makishima won't stop crying, Tadokoro and Naruko combined roar louder than the entire audience, and Imaizumi slings an arm over his neck.

"You really do everything you're asked to do, don't you?!" laughs Imaizumi.

Onoda beams brightly with his wide sapphire eyes and answers, "Yup!"

Imazumi doesn't know what comes over him-maybe it's the deafening screams, the blinding lights of the paparazzi's cameras, the rush of taking first place, the close contact with Onoda's soft skin, the sincerity in Onoda's dazzling smile, or all of the above-but before he can stop himself, he whispers, "Kiss me."

Onoda, who always does what he's asked, gives it no thought when he hears the command and simply reaches up to peck Imazumi on the lips.

A split second after Onoda's lips leave Imazumi's, all of the chaos stops. Completely stops. Sohoku is completely immobile, and all their eyes are on Onoda and Imaizumi. Kinjou raises his eyebrows, Makishima's mouth is slightly hanging open, and even Tadokoro and Naruko fall dead silent.

"Did you just..?" Naruko says. "You guys just kissed."

Onoda scans his teammates' awestruck expressions-even manages to glimpse Manami in his peripheral vision, who looks completely murderous for some reason-and is confused for a second. "Yes, I did. Imaizumi-kun asked me to."

When Onoda glances back up at Imaizumi, Imaizumi is staring wide-eyed and blushing profusely, and it hits Onoda what he has just done.

"I-I just kissed Imaizumi-kun!" Onoda exclaims with a squeak, his cheeks turning a crimson red. "I-I just.."

It's only for about thirty seconds, but it seems to Onoda that the Sohoku team stays frozen for an eternity.

Naruko, of course, is the first one to break the silence by loudly exclaiming, "Me too! Give me a victory kiss too, Onoda!" He firmly displaces Imaizumi's arm around Onoda's neck by shoving it out of the way and replacing it with his own.

"Kiss me riiiiiiight here," Naruko says, tapping on his lips.

Onoda always does what he's told, so before he realizes what he's doing, he lightly brushes his lips against Naruko's.

The awkwardness instantly evaporates when they break away and smile at one another. Imaizumi rips Naruko's arm off of Onoda as an act of revenge, Naruko starts yelling again, and Onoda tries to calm both down. The third-years just chuckle at the first-years' antics.

"Don't forget me," Kinjou says playfully, leaning down for Onoda to kiss his cheek. Onoda smiles and obliges, and Tadokoro leans down for a kiss as well.

Makishima shrugs and sighs a, "Why not?" His long hair falls onto Onoda's shoulders as Onoda tiptoes to reach Makishima's lips.

"Hey, we helped too!" Teshima, Aoyagi, Miki, and Sugimoto come flying over to the team. "We each get a kiss from Onoda too, right?"

"Of course!" Onoda says before planting a kiss on each one's lips.

"Hey, can I get a kiss too?" a voice pipes up. Onoda feels his arm being tugged, and he turns to find that Manami is dragging him away from the Sohoku team.

"You don't even go to Sohoku!" Naruko snaps at Manami.

"Yeah, you go to Hakone Academy, remember?" Toudou retorts from behind Manami. The Hakone Academy team glares as Manami wraps an arm around Onoda's waist and pulls him closer.

"Aw, don't be so harsh," Manami laughs. "Stop pretending like you don't want a kiss from a cute climber."

Onoda's cheeks pinken again, and he leans forward a few inches to kiss Manami's cheek.

"Okay, you got your kiss! Now give Onoda back!" Imaizumi and Naruko march over to demand Onoda back, but Manami only tightens his steel grip around Onoda's waist.

"Nuh-uh, Sakamichi. I want a kiss on the lips." Manami smiles innocently, unrelenting in his hold no matter how much Naruko and Imaizumi try to pull Onoda away.

Onoda kisses his lips, and Manami even dares to tangle a hand in Onoda's sweaty, messy hair to deepen the kiss for a brief second. When they break away, Manami grins at the sight he sees-Onoda with rosy, flushed cheeks.

"See?" Manami says, turning to his fellow Hakone Academy members. "The _strong_ get kisses from pretty fans all the time, don't they?"

Fukutomi glances up to catch the watchful glares of the five other Sohoku team members. "We _are_ strong."

"U-um," Onoda stutters. "I-I don't mind i-if you guys want one."

By the time Onoda is done kissing each one, even audience members have begun clamoring for a kiss. The five Sohoku members collectively have to collectively steal Onoda away, and they have to race to their tent to hide him from the fans.

"Onoda, you really shouldn't do everything you're asked to do," Imaizumi sighs.


End file.
